


Rock A Fella

by thecalimack



Series: An Avengers Christmas [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Ice Skating, M/M, OT3, Other, Romance, Skating, Threesome - M/M/M, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecalimack/pseuds/thecalimack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gave Steve a pleading look, and Steve sighed as he unleashed his most powerful, most secret weapon. One the world had no defense against unless they'd been to concentration camps.</p>
<p>Steve's.... puppy dog eyes...</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Steve, Tony, and Bucky head for a date at Rockefeller Center. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock A Fella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).



Tony yelped as he skidded and almost crashed the back of his head against the ice, lying on his back as he stared up at the nigh-black sky. And for a moment, he remembered how he wound up on the ice, his dignity crushed under the winter heels of the Christmas season.

\--

"Christmas isn't Christmas without snow," Bucky argued, pinning Tony on the couch by planting the weight of his back on the genius's lap. "A trip to a warmer country? Not a very good idea, there."

"Now that's being insensitively racist, Buck-o," Tony argued, but Bucky refused to let up. "Steve, a little help with your boyfriend?"

Steve cocked an eyebrow at Tony as he paused from his sketch. "How come when he's annoying to you, he's just my boyfriend? I thought we had an agreement, Tony."

"Lighten up, O Captain, My Captain," Tony sang, poking Bucky on the nose. "He's our pet."

Bucky growled for effect and reached his cold iron hand under Tony's shirt with a hard shove, earning a startled yelp from him thanks to the frigid touch. "You asked for it, babe."

Tony glared at him before tickling his side. Little did anyone else in the tower know that Bucky was ticklish, and Natasha was the only one with that kind of intel. Aside from Steve and Tony, of course.

"Still, I agree with Bucky," Steve pitched in, turning Tony's glare his way. "We don't need to fly anywhere else. here's fine. We can check out Rockefeller Center."

Tony groaned. "Rockefeller? Everybody's there, Steve. We'll never make it out alive."

Bucky pocked Tony on his side as he added, "That's what you said about being trapped in one of Doom's lairs."

Tony rolled his eyes and swatted Bucky's hand away. "That was my melodrama, Captain Hook. This one, I say with the utmost sincerity. We will die there."

"Captain Hook?"

"Well, your whole hand is a metal sex toy. Might as well."

Bucky gave Steve a pleading look, and Steve sighed as he unleashed his most powerful, most secret weapon. One the world had no defense against unless they'd been to concentration camps.

Steve's.... puppy dog eyes...

\--

Steve was laughing as he skated circles around Tony, who sat on his ass after falling over tragically. Steve had grace and skill as he did figure eights for the heck of it. Tony, at that moment, wanted to tell his bright morning sun to shove his face in the snow before he did it himself.

The degradation continued when his moon dragged him along the ice by the cuffs, and Tony remained adamantly still as he slid his cold butt along the ice, Bucky laughing as he chased after Steve. If he was going to be demeaned, he was going to give the two jerks a hard time about it.

Rockefeller Center was packed with people, and the One True Trio decided to have a date around the area, just for the season. They had to deal with going in disguises, with assistance from the female members of the Avengers and Pepper. So Steve had on a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, which he'd pushed up to his forehead by now, and Bucky had a new haircut to help hide his identity. Tony refused to shave and decided to spray-dye his hair blond.

For the most part, it worked. No one paid them a second glance unless it was to admire their physique, or to stare curiously at three men being more than friendly with each other. But it was New York. Nothing new.

 

Steve skated up to Tony and hoisted him up by the arms, spinning him around with him before Bucky joined in the mess. Tony mildly panicked out of the adrenaline rush of being subjected to centrifugal force at such a speed, and the potential of wiping out again, but Bucky and Tony managed to calm the spin cycle and get them huddled close, vibrating with joy and laughter. Tony wasn't sure if he felt warm from their body heat, the thick winter clothes, or the fact that he was blushing.

Tony Stark did not blush.

Steve and Buck guided Tony back off the rink and they returned the ice skates before they went to grab some shwarma from a strolling shwarma vendor. "Enjoying yourself, Tony?" Steve asked, munching down on the now-classic Avenger treat.

"For now, you little shit," Tony grumbled.

Bucky elbowed Tony in the ribs. "Don't be so upset that you can't skate worth a damn."

Tony spared a glare at each of his boyfriends. "That's it. I'm replacing you two with the baristas in my coffee shop. At least they get my coffee right and make pretty little leaves on top."

Steve snickered and nuzzled against Tony's head. "You're a silly goose, Mr. Stark."

"Not Mr. Grinch?" Bucky laughed, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist.

"Hey, I'm the most generous bastard on this side of America!" Tony argued. "I'm fucking Mother Theresa!"

The two super-soldiers grimaced at the image. "Ew."

Tony chortled as he leaned against Steve. "Okay, I walked into that one. But I'm Mother Theresa, and you're all my children because you two don't know shit about Christmas."

"As if you do," Bucky snorted, pulling Tony closer so Steve huddled closer, making a super-soldier sandwich. "Once we're done here, let's go check out that giant tree. That thing never gets old."

"It gets brighter every year," Steve agreed, casting a longing look at the two loves of his life. "Almost like my life." Tony's face wrinkled and Bucky made a gagging noise. "Hey, I was being romantic!"

"Without the eye contact, it sounds terrible!" Bucky chortled, smacking Steve on the tush.

They froze when a little girl asked her mother, "Mommy, was that man naughty?"

"Yes dear, that's why he got spanked." The trio looked back and saw the mother shooting an apologetic look at them as she ushered her child away. "C'mon, dear. Let's go and bring Daddy his Christmas gift, okay?"

Once the two were out of earshot, the trio broke into hysterics, bracing against each other to keep from falling over. Tony even dropped his shwarma. Tony sometimes couldn't believe how moments like these were possible, but here he was with the two most amazing men of his life, and he had a family larger than he could have imagined waiting at Stark Tower.

Or Avengers Tower. Depended on who you asked.

Tony took his boyfriends by the arms and led them through the crowds. "Come on, boys! I'm going to dress you two up as Santa Claus and I'll be sitting on your laps for the better part of an hour. And once we start getting money, we'll donate it to orphans."

The mortified look on Steve's face made it all the more worthwhile.

But Bucky had a better idea afterwards. "And then Santa Claus sex?"

Steve yelled "No!" while Tony cackled like the madman he was.

 

The tree was almost like a beacon of light if the surrounding city didn't did their best to outshine it. Bucky and Tony remembered seeing it when they were young. it was never something this big, but now they could hardly imagine it any other way. They had an arm each draped absently over Tony, who stood between them in the warmth of the super-soldier sandwich, munching on a second order of shwarma.

"Think the Tower's decorated by now?" Tony asked, absently chewing as he watched all the families stroll by.

"Knowing Thor, I bet the entire building's wrapped in Christmas lights," Bucky snickered. "So any Christmas wishes, fellas?"

"I already have my wish," Steve whispered and he leaned over to peck a small kiss on Tony's head. "What about you, Buck?"

"Same."

"I could use more coffee." Tony was adamantly unrepentant, but a look from Steve Rogers always did him in. "Alright, fine. I'm happy to have you two saps for boyfriends. Happy?"

Steve and Bucky pressed themselves tighter to Tony. "Very."

And to themselves, they made a silent wish, a wish that hoped for their love to last through the rest of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do something for Christmas, but then remembered Civil War so this is just to feel good. If you've ever, EVER played Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, it's a guilty pleasure of mine and it takes place over the period of Civil War. it might be worth looking into, although, like I said, it's _my guilty pleasure_ , meaning I have a bias to it. (It lacks much RPG elements but I let my imagination run wild). I always thought that Ultimate Alliance was canon, but it took after some alternate mumbo-jumbo What-If with regards to Civil War, and was loosely absed on the comics. Anyway, whether you think this fic happens before or after Civil War is up to you.
> 
> Also, shout-out to a piece by Sara Bareilles: [Winter Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=budTp-4BGM0). I was writing this when the song played. Oh my heart.
> 
> And finally, thanks to scifigrl47 for unwittingly dragging me into the Stony fandom and, in consequence, Stuckony upon further fanfic diving. Like seriously, guys. I love Steve and Tony, but Steve, Bucky, and Tony also add a different flavor. But I'll rant about that at some other point via my [Youtube channel](http://youtube.com/c/TheCaliMack), once I fix my graphics card. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and Season's Greetings!


End file.
